


Together we're stronger

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, good!Morgana, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana know about each other and save Arthur together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we're stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This vis was made for reverse bang, but my author drop out (( So - no fic


End file.
